


Lambada

by Not_Jazz



Series: Keith and his pining heart [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura probably knows, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro has a crush, intimate dancing, lambada, sassy pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Jazz/pseuds/Not_Jazz
Summary: Keith does not enjoy parties, but maybe someone can change his sour attitudeOr: "Yeah, Keith has been wanting to dance all night. Why not teach him, Lance?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The music video attached is a bit sexual, and shows child abuse...or what I'd call child abuse.   
>  If curious as to what "the forbidden" dance/song is here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyLdoQGBchQ

            To say Keith was not comfortable at parties was the biggest understatement in the universe. Hell, getting Keith to even a small gathering was like trying to fight a shark.

            It was a bad idea, and someone was going to lose a limb.

            So, how exactly did Keith end up in this huge hall, bustling with all sorts of people, with music so loud it was hard to think?

            Keith blames Lance.

            After they had saved the planet Xonerian from the Galra, and liberated the people, Keith was ready to head back on the ship and move on. There was still a lot to do. But they were stopped when the Xonian leader stopped them, and said they had to show their appreciation by throwing a celebration with food and music.

            Allura had smiled, albeit strained, “Oh, we really mustn’t stay too long.”

            “Please, princess, we owe you so much,” the Xonian—Keith thought his name was like Wren or something—pleaded, “It is our custom, we can’t simply let you leave without expressing our gratitude.”

            That got Allura’s attention, “Well, we don’t want to offend,” Allura turned to Shiro, “A few hours can’t hurt, right?”

            Shiro blinked, “Oh, um,” he struggled to find an answer.

            “Please guys!” Lance spoke up, “It’s been so long since we had a break. It could be fun. And I can show off my musical skills,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

            Keith swallowed, “It has been a while.”

            Shiro’s eyes widened at Keith, “You’re okay with a party?” he asked.

            Keith heard Pidge stifling a laugh behind him.

            He tried to shrug nonchalantly, “y-yeah.”

            Lance gave a large grin, “See, even Keith agrees!”

            Shiro, although hesitantly, turned to Allura and gave a small smile, “Sure. Let’s stay for a celebration.”

            “Oh good,” Coran said from behind the group, “I’ll start making the nunvil!”

            A few hours later, and a bunch of laughter from Pidge (“You got it so bad, Man. You’re fucked”), the group made their way to the celebration.

            And of course it wasn’t like when the Arusians had their celebration at the castle. No, of course it couldn’t have been that tame. Instead, the huge hall had a bunch of colored lights moving around the–now--dance floor, where hundreds of people were dancing to the loud music. The feathers of the Xonians were fluffed out as they danced, drank, and some were even singing.

            Keith imagined this was what New Year’s Eve looked like in a club.

             “You doing ok, buddy?” Shiro had to shout, even though he was right next to Keith’s ear.

            Keith groaned, “Fine, thanks.”

            Shiro tried to give a reassuring smile, “Well…at least Lance looks happy.”

            Keith looked up to see Lance and Hunk both dancing with some Xonians. The Xonians looked so excited, and Lance had a large smile on his face as he spun one of the Xonians around. Hunk was laughing, asking to be spun as well.

            “Hey Keith,” Pidge shouted from his other side, drink in hand, “Ask Lance to spin you right round.”

            “Pidge!” Shiro warned, taking the drink from her hand, “stop teasing Keith. And no drinking!”

            “There’s no alcohol in it,” Pidge huffed.

            Shiro motioned for it, “You are a light weight. And, unless we want a repeat of the nunvil incident, give me it.”

            Pidge pouted, “that was one time!”

            “Guys!”

            Keith turned away from Shiro trying to pry the drink out of Pidge’s hand to Lance and Hunk, who were now running over.

            “You have to stop being wallflowers,” Lance grinned, eyes shining, “Even Coran is dancing.”

            The group turned to see the orange-mustached man dancing with Allura…or, at least dancing around her.

            Pidge nudged Shiro’s side, “Why not go save her, Shiro.”

            Hunk nodded, “Or at least drag her away from…whatever that is.”

            Keith could have sworn his older brother was turning a bit pink.

            “I’m not the best dancer,” Shiro confessed.

            Lance waved his hand, “Nonsense, dancing is like breathing, you can’t do it wrong.”

            “I disagree with that statement,” Pidge countered, and turned to Shiro, “But I still think you should save Allura.”

            “Hey, how about I show you how to dance,” Lance hopped in place, “Pidge, be my dance partner!”

             “Hell no,” Pidge spat, “Ask Keith to do the forbidden dance with you, he’s your height anyway.”

            Keith did a spit-take, “What?!”

            “Yeah, Keith will love to dance. Been telling me all night.”

            Keith could only stare, jaw on the floor, at Pidge.

            “Really?” Lance chuckled, turning to Keith, “Do you want to dance?”

            Keith felt his heart stop, “I can’t dance.”

            Lance shook his head, “I’ll teach you, no worries man.”

            Keith wanted to protest. He was ready with a thousand excuses.

            But, Shiro had other ideas apparently.

            “You know, that’s a great idea,” Shiro grinned, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Let me get Allura, and you guys can show us.”

            Keith knew that tone. That was the, ‘I’m doing this for your own good,’ tone. Shiro was trying to help Keith, by basically throwing him to the sharks.

            And Keith wanted to argue, he really did, but Lance had that stupid happy look on his face, and that happy, hopeful look in his eyes, and he couldn’t say no god damn it.

            “Okay,” Keith got up slowly.

            “Great,” Lance took the other’s hand (Keith’s heart felt like it stopped) and dragged him to the dance floor.

            When they got closer to where Coran was dancing around Allura, Lance stopped. He took Keith’s other hand, and slowly started swaying.

            Keith swallowed hard, “We’re not doing the, uhm, that forbidden dance Pidge said, right?”

            Lance snorted, “First off, that’s called the Lambada—it’s Brazilian--and I learned only little of it. I know mostly how to bachata and merengue. And second of all, no.”

            “Oh,” Keith replied, not knowing what else to say.

            “Now, just follow my lead and let loose,” Lance wiggled a bit, “the point of dancing is to let go, and be yourself.”

            Keith grumbled as he we spun around. Every time Lance took a step forward, he would take one back. It was like this back and forth motion, and Lance was shaking his hips a bit. God that must have been the sexiest thing he had ever seen. And they were dancing close, and closer.

            “Oh look, I think Shiro’s getting the hang of it,” Lance nodded towards the other couple.

            Keith stared, almost awe struck at how smooth and light the other two looked. Shiro was moving to the fast tempo, keeping Allura close, as he swayed and rocked. Shiro even dipped Allura once.

            “I think they like each other,” Lance giggled.

            “You sound like a gossiping teenager,” Keith laughed.

            “Yeah, well,” Lance shrugged, “I need to entertain myself somehow.”

            “You could always train,” Keith wanted to add “with me,” but decided against it.

            “Gossip is more fun though,” Lance countered, wiggling his eyebrows again.

            Keith rolled his eyes, “You’re the worst.”

            Lance puffed out his chest, “I’m the best, actually.”

            Keith smiled while rolling his eyes, “Sure, sure.”

            The music changed again, and Lance stiffened a bit.

            Keith quirked an eyebrow at the other, and Lance gave a small laugh.

            “This sounds like that song, Lambada,” Lance’s looked away, turning pink, “My sister used to play it on repeat, cause her dance team was performing it.”

            “Can you teach me?” Keith eyes widened at his own comment.

            Lance blinked at the other, “Oh, uhm…sure, yeah,” he tried to give a cocky smile, but it looked strain, “I am the best dancer on the team, anyway.”

            “For now,” Keith tried to tease, but his bravado left him.

            Lance licked his lips—a nervous habit Keith had noticed—and then abruptly brought his hand around the others lower back, tugging him closer. They were now both nose to nose.

            Keith either was feeling his own heart beat fast, or Lance’s, or both. They were pressed close, legs intertwined, and moving in a circle. Actually, if Keith looked around, the other dancers had moved out of the way for the two to dance.

            Lance took both of Keith’s hands and brought them up, spinning Keith in and out so he could see the crowd. Keith felt his face burning up as the hands returned to his hip. Keith’s hand was on the others shoulder, and in the palm of Lance’s other hand.

            It was confusing, and dizzying. Keith wanted to throw up. His hands must have been so sweaty.

            But Keith never wanted this moment to end.

            Lance was smiling, and laughing as he spun Keith out for what must have been the tenth time, “Alright, now relax your body.”

            Keith obeyed, and was pushed back, bending backwards into a dip. He would have been freaked out, but he trusted Lance.

            Lance swung him back up and laughed, and Keith couldn’t help but laugh back.

            And as soon as the song started, it ended.

            Everyone was applauding. Keith didn’t realize that almost everyone stopped dancing to watch them.

            “Well, that was spectacular,” Coran cheered, walking forward, “I didn’t know you two could dance.”

            Keith held up his hands, “Lance is the one who was teaching me.”

            Lance grinned, “I can’t take all the credit. You learn quick.”

            “You both danced really well,” Shiro quickly cut in.

            “Please, Blue Paladin, teach us to!” one of the Xonians chirped, “That is one of the most beautiful mating dances I’ve ever seen.”

            “What?” Lance and Keith both shouted.

            “No, no, you must be mistaken,” Lance was smiling, but seemed panicked, “we don’t--humans don’t have mating dances.”

            “You sure?” Wren asked, “That looked awfully similar to our mating ritual.”

            “We’re sure,” Keith answered, bluntly.

            “Oh well,” Wren smiled, “It was still very beautiful, and we are honored to have seen it.”

             “Uhm, you’re welcome?” Lance answered, not really knowing what else to say.

            “I think it’s time we start to head back,” Allura cut in, “We were so happy to have been here. Thank you so much, for everything.”

            Keith quickly tuned out and started walking away as the two leaders started to have a ‘who can thank the other more,’ conversation. Lance followed right behind him.

            “So,” Lance cleared his throat, “Did you have fun dancing, at least?”

            Keith paused, lips twitching up, “Yeah, I did,” he turned away, “Thanks, I guess.”

            Keith turned back to see the other giving a bright smile.

            “What?” Keith asked.

            “Nothing, just,” Lance licked his lip, “If you ever want to try the…forbidden dance ever again, feel free to ask.”

            With that, Lance ran towards Hunk and Pidge, heading towards the castle-ship. Keith noticed Lance’s face was as red as Keith’s flight suit…and matching his own red face, probably.

            Did Lance like him the same way he liked Lance? Or was that a false alarm? Or was Lance just trying to be nice towards him?

            Keith wanted to fall into a black hole.

            Shiro cleared his throat, popping up next to him, “So…mating dance.”

            “Don’t.”

            “It’ll be okay, Keith, just talk to him.”

            “Nope.”

            “Or be stubborn.”       

            Keith groaned, holding his head in his hands, “why me?”

            “Cause you’re a lovesick fool,” Shiro grinned, “My little bro, growing up and doing mating dances.”

            “Shiro I will end you!”

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this like...two weeks ago? Sorry for the delays guys! I hope you enjoyed ;)
> 
> I spent so long trying to find the right song, the right dance, and now...i am very tired. Also, I listened to this song like....1,000 times for inspiration. I will never be able to listen to it again.
> 
> I need a bit of inspiration for the next part, so please comment and/or message me on tumblr  
>  \----> jesswithane.tumblr.com


End file.
